Destinys Path Der Pfad des Schicksals Kapitel 2
by TakuyaFarnel
Summary: Kapitel 2 knüpft nahtlos an Kapitel 1 an
1. Die letzte Tochter von Atlantis

Die letzte Tochter von Atlantis 

Bei den Gedanken an den Krieg um Farnelia zitterte ich sehr. Warum kämpften die Menschen um Van´s Land? Was war dort und warum drangen Gaimelefs dort ein? Mein Kopf schmerzte von den vielen Gedanken. Etwas musste in Farnelia sein, das die Menschen haben wollten. Natürlich...Escaflowne! Er galt auf Gaia als legendär, doch nur der König von Farnelia beherrschte Escaflowne. Sein Blut band Escaflowne an sich. Doch das band beide auch im Tod aneinander. Würde Escaflowne zerstört werden, dann würde der König von Farnelia auch sterben. Das war mir nun bewusst. Ich bekam noch mehr Angst. Ich wusste, dass bei einer Zerstörung Escaflownes, auch Van´s Leben in Gefahr war. Van nahm mich in den Arm und sagte traurig: „Wenn ich nicht mehr heimkehre, dann vermisst nur du mich. Aber dich vermissen deine Freunde, deine Familie und deine Eltern. Trage die Erinnerungen an mich in deinem Herzen. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wird." Als ich freitags morgens erwachte, war er verschwunden. Ich ließ mich diesen Tag beurlauben und folgte ihm. Ich wusste, er hatte irgendwas vor. Meine Gedanken Meine Eltern und ich, wir vermissen dich, wenn du nicht hier bist. Du bist ein Teil von uns geworden in der letzten Zeit. Das tragische Ereignis hat uns noch mehr vereint. Ich will dich nicht vermissen, Van. Momentan Ich flog durch den Lichtstrahl. Deutlich konnte ich sein Herz schlagen fühlen. Ich war ihm sehr nahe. Dann, als ich in Farnelia landete, war da Escaflowne. Ich schrie laut: „Van! Geh nicht da raus!" In diesem Moment hatte ich eine Vision. Es war eigenartig. Aber ich hatte immer solche Vorahnungen, wenn ich in Farnelia war. Doch auf der Erde, war alles okay. Ich breitete meine Schwingen aus und flog Escaflowne hinterher. Ich setzte mich unbemerkt auf dessen Schulter und sagte: „Ich bin bei dir. Ich beschütze dich, Van! Du bist nicht allein!" Van dachte, dass er mich in seinen Gedanken reden hört. Doch dann öffnete er das Visier und sah mich auf Escaflownes Schulter sitzen. Er sagte zu mir: „ Ich kann mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir was geschieht. Bitte geh zur Erde zurück. Ich komme wieder nach Heidelberg zurück." Van´s Gedanken Wenn sie in meinen Armen sterben würde, dann würde mich das töten. Sie ist mein Ein und Alles genau wie Hitomi. Ich liebe sie doch so sehr. Warum kehrt sie nicht nach Deutschland zurück, in ihre Heimat? Sie will bei mir sein und mich schützen. Momentan Ich hob von Escaflownes Schulter ab und flog zu Merle nach Farnelia. Merle hatte sich gar nicht verändert in der letzten Zeit. Ich ging zu ihr und weinte. Sie sagte: „Warum weinst du? Ist Van auch hier? Man hat gesagt, dass Escaflowne im Hangar fehlt." Ich nickte und meinte: „Van ist hier. Er kämpft. Ich habe Angst, Merlchen. Glaub mir, ich will ihn nicht verlieren." Ich ließ eine Feder fliegen, nachdem ich ein Gebet auf die Feder sprach. Sie sollte mein Gebet durch die Luft zu den Göttern Gaias tragen und sie um Schutz für Van bitten. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau erschien und sprach: „Die Götter Gaias haben dein Gebet erhört, letzte Tochter von Atlantis. Sie wissen, dass dein Bruder in Gefahr ist. Ihr Schutz und ihre Stärke, sowie ihre Güte und Weisheit werden ihn im Kampf leiten und schützen." Ich sagte: „Ich komme nicht aus Atlantis." Sie meinte: „Ach ja, ich vergaß, mich dir vorzustellen. Du bist von der Erde, doch nur du hast die Kraft zu fliegen. Ich bin..." „Das ist die einst verschollene Königin Varie Alina de Farnel. Sie ist Van´s Mutter und hat mich aufgenommen!", unterbrach sie Merle. Varie sagte: „Merle! Bist du das? Meine Katzendame. Du bist wunderschön. Wo ist Van?" Ich entgegnete: „Van kämpft mit Escaflowne. Ich habe Angst. Deswegen habe ich das Gebet an die Götter Gaias geschickt." Varie und ich flogen zu Escaflowne raus und dann auf einmal griff ein Gaimelef an. Es war zu spät. Das Schwert zerstörte den Herzenergisten. Varie drang ins Cockpit ein und rettete ihren Sohn. Ich war also die letzte Tochter von Atlantis.


	2. Ein gemütlicher Freitag in Farnelia

Ein gemütlicher Freitag in Farnelia

Ich hatte mich zurückgezogen. Merle wollte mir was zeigen im Schloss. Wir gingen in ein geräumiges Zimmer. Merle meinte: „Dieses Zimmer gehört Van. Du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du willst, bis er wieder da ist. Sieh dich ruhig um." Ich sah mich um. Diese leichte Unordnung erinnerte sofort an ihn. Und doch fühlte ich in Van´s Nähe immer eine gewisse Ruhe und ein Gefühl, dass mir niemand gefährlich wird. Und ich schenkte ihm Frieden. Was schenkte mir diese Ruhe? Ich wusste das schon lange nicht mehr, da ich Van schon so lange kannte und mich nie gefragt hatte, was das sein könnte. Doch dann auf einmal. Van kam herein und meinte: „Du bist hier! Gefällt es dir? Du kannst gerne hier bleiben. Ich möchte so oder so jetzt nicht allein sein. Bitte schenk mir ein wenig Frieden in der Zeit des Krieges und der Angst. Ich brauche jetzt einen Menschen, an den ich mich kuscheln kann und der mich wärmt. Ich bitte dich um Hilfe auf meiner Suche nach Geborgenheit und Ruhe. Ich brauche dich." Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und dann kuschelte sich Van an mich. Ich merkte, dass er seine Sorgen zu vergessen schien. Frieden, nach diesem Gefühl sehnte er sich so lange und es war ein schmerzlich vermisstes Gefühl. Ich fühlte, wie Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Ich meinte: „Was ist los, Van? Warum weinst du? Ich bin bei dir und lass dich nicht allein. Du wirst niemals einsam sein. Ich hab dich sehr lieb, mein Großer." Van sah mich an und sprach: „Meine Mutter musste mein Leben retten. Ich weine, weil ich daran denken muss, dass du in Gefahr bist, wenn du hier bei mir auf Gaia bleibst. Uh! Aua, das tut weh! Was ist das jetzt schon wieder? Oh nein, nicht schon wieder die Wunde an meiner Brust." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wunde und versuchte ihn sanft zu beruhigen. Als ich merkte, dass sein Herz unruhig schlug, gab ich ihm von der Medizin, die mir unser Projektleiter gegeben hatte. Es war dieselbe Situation wie nach der Simulation im Simulator an der Uni. Kai und die anderen machten sich Sorgen, weil Van nicht in der Uni erschien. Ich legte meinen Arm unter seinen Nacken, hob seinen Kopf sanft an und gab ihm behutsam von der Medizin zu trinken. Er schluckte diese Medizin nur widerwillig. Ich meinte liebevoll: „Van! Ich weiß, dass es ekelhaft schmeckt, aber diese Arznei soll dir helfen, gesund zu werden. Ich weiß auch, dass du es nicht magst. Ich hab Merle um einen Gefallen gebeten. Sie soll die Früchte auf dem Markt holen, die du am liebsten magst." Da kam Merle wieder und brachte mir einen Früchtekorb. Meine Gedanken Hm, Erdbeeren, Kirschen und Orangen. Doch was ist das? Momentan Ich meinte: „Merle. Da ist eine Frucht, die wie ein Kürbis aussieht. Was ist das denn?" Merle antwortete: „Das ist eine Saftquitte. Die roten sind für dich, weil sie zuckersüß sind und die gelben sind für Van. Er mag diese Früchte sehr gerne. Viel Spaß, ihr zwei." Ich nahm meinen Dolch und schnitt zwei Saftquitten auf. Ich trank den Saft der roten. Er schmeckte wie süße Limonade. Dann sagte ich: „Van! Darf ich mal von der gelben Saftquitte probieren?" Van nickte und gab sie mir. Ich trank einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Igitt, die ist ja sauer!", meinte ich mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck. Van lachte und sagte zu mir: „Die sind ja auch sauer. Die grünen sind die Sauersten. Dann kommen als mildere, die gelben und als ganz süße die roten, die Merle dir mitgebracht hat. Merle wusste, was sie macht." Uff, die säuerlichen Saftquitten schmeckten mir keinesfalls und ich trank lieber wieder von meiner roten Saftquitte. Am liebsten mochte ich Erdbeeren, Kirschen und Orangen. Ich musste noch immer daran denken, wie Van über mich lachte. Er sah mich immer noch mit diesem Lachen an. Van´s Gedanken Sie ist eine besondere junge Frau. Sie mag die roten Saftquitten und hat sogar gelacht, als sie ihr Gesicht so komisch verzog. Sie kann schon wirklich eine komische junge Frau sein. Aber sie hat mich aufgemuntert und beschützt. Ich danke dir, Tamara! Momentan Ich holte einen Teller in der Küche und nahm meinen Dolch. Dann schnitt ich die Orangen auf und entkernte die Kirschen. Dann entfernte ich das Grünzeug von den Erdbeeren und legte diese auf den Teller. Ich sagte mit einem Lächeln: „Van! Willst du auch davon essen? Diese Früchte haben viele Vitamine und sind gut für deinen Körper. Weißt du? Unser Körper braucht diese Stoffe, um sich gegen Krankheiten und Infektionen zu wehren." Van antwortete lachend: „Ja klar. Ich möchte gerne mal davon probieren." Wir hatten einen gemütlichen Nachmittag. Auf der Erde war es noch Freitag und erst Freitag Abend.


	3. Angriff auf die Energistenmine

Der Angriff auf die Energistenmine

Wir hatten einen schönen Nachmittag im Königreich Farnelia. Van wollte mir am Abend etwas zeigen. Wir gingen gemeinsam in den Garten des Schlosses. Dort war ein kleiner See. Auf einmal sprach ich seltsame Worte aus, genau wie er. Eine Plattform aus weißem Marmor schwebte über dem See. Wir wurden von einer unsichtbaren Macht auf die Plattform gezogen. Plötzlich verloren wir das Bewusstsein und, als wir erwachten, sah ich viele Fackeln, die brannten. Ein gewaltiger Drache erhob sich vor uns. Er sprach: „Letzte Kinder von Atlantis. Ich habe euch gerufen, weil ich eine Mission für euch habe. Zu einer gewissen Zeit, werde ich euch erscheinen und euch rufen. Van Farnel, du bist der stärkere von euch beiden und bist auch ein Krieger. Du wirst deine Begleiterin beschützen. Tamara, du als letzte Tochter von Atlantis wurdest auserwählt, weil du viele Fähigkeiten hast, die niemand teilt. Deine Fähigkeiten werden hier und heute noch geweckt." Unsere Gedanken Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Drache von uns will und ich kann mich noch immer nicht damit anfreunden, die letzte Tochter von Atlantis zu sein. /Ich habe Furcht. Ich bin also auserwählt worden, Tamara zu beschützen, weil ich der Stärkere von uns beiden und ein Krieger bin. Momentan Es war schon seltsam, dass Van und ich ausgerechnet für eine besondere Mission auserwählt wurden. Er wollte mir den Drachen zeigen. Doch der Drache übertrug uns diese Aufgabe. Als wir im Schlossgarten landeten, konnte ich fühlen, dass Van vor Angst zitterte. Ich nahm ihn beruhigend in den Arm und strich sanft durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Er ließ sich in meine Arme fallen und kuschelte sich schutzsuchend an mich. Auch ich war mit dieser Aufgabe etwas überfordert. Ich fasste seine Hand und hielt sie zwischen meinen Händen. Van sah etwas besorgt zu mir auf und meinte: „Ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren. Du bist mir sehr wichtig und ich weiß nicht, was noch alles geschehen wird. Du bist mein Ein und Alles. Wenn du hier in Farnelia bleibst, dann kann ich dich nicht mehr beschützen. Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann ist das nicht schlimm. Mein Leben hat kaum einen Sinn. Die Menschen haben mich vergessen und wollen nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Nur die Menschen von Farnelia stehen noch hinter mir. Gut, ich habe Freunde in Pallas, der Hauptstadt von Asturia, doch die sehe ich auch nur noch sehr selten. Bitte kehre in deine Heimat zurück und sage den anderen, dass es mir leid tut." Ich sah ihn traurig an und sagte: „Nein, Van. Ich lasse dich nicht allein zurück. Wir kehren gemeinsam nach Deutschland zurück oder ich bleibe bei dir. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich. Du bist mein Ein und Alles und mir sehr wichtig. Niemand kann dich von mir trennen, damit du das weißt. Dein Leben hat einen Sinn. Du bist mein Schutzengel und mein großer Bruder. Ich brauche dich. Ohne dich bin ich einsam und traurig. Ich möchte bei dir sein und mich an dich kuscheln, um dich zu wärmen. Du brauchst jemanden, der für dich da ist. Ich will dieser Mensch für dich sein. Du kannst nicht sagen, dass dein Leben dir nichts mehr bedeutet. Van! Bitte sag das niemals mehr in deinem Leben. Du machst mich nur noch trauriger, als ich es eh schon bin." Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und merkte, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ich trug ihn in sein Zimmer und legte ihn aufs Bett. Er brauchte Ruhe, um sich auszuruhen. Ich konnte ihn nicht allein lassen. Das konnte ich nicht. Er war mir dazu einfach zu wichtig. Ich konnte meinen besten Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Es war seltsam. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Da kam auf einmal der Drache zu mir und meinte: „Tamara. Du sollst mit Van eine Energistenmine angreifen und vernichten."


	4. Der Alleingang

Der Alleingang 

Ich erhielt meinen eigenen Gaimelef, der Tenshi hieß und sollte die Energistenmine angreifen. „Ich weiß nicht...!", das waren meine Einwände, als wir die feindliche Energistenmine angreifen wollten. Van stürmte mit Escaflowne drauf los. Ich war mit Tenshi dicht hinter ihm. Nach dem Angriff verschwanden wir. Doch in der Nähe der Berge, die unser Versteck schützten, wurden wir von den Feinden überrascht. Der oberste Offizier der Truppe sprach: „Wo ist Escaflowne?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Offizier drohte uns beiden Prügel an. Als sie sich an mir vergriffen und mich zu Boden schleuderten, wurde Van sauer. Er schrie: „Lasst sie in Ruhe! Escaflowne gehört mir!" Vor seiner Ergreifung wünschte er ein letztes Gespräch mit mir. Van beugte sich über mich, gab mir einen Kuss und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was geschieht. Flüchte in deine Heimat!" Er sah mir mit einem erschöpften Lächeln in die Augen, als ich meinte: „Wir flüchten gemeinsam. Hier! Nimm das." Ich hielt eine Lichtkugel in der Hand. Als die Lichtkugel hell leuchtete, erwiderte Van: „Ich bin zu schwach zur Flucht. Was ist das?" Ich antwortete: „Ein Teil meiner Kraft, der dich retten soll." Die Lichtkugel flog zu ihm und verschwand in seinem Shirt. „Uh..", ein leiser Seufzer war alles. Er beschwor die Lichtkugel heraus und hielt sie fest. Ich sagte bitterernst: „Nein, sie wird von dir gebraucht!" Als sie ihn ergriffen, schrie Van: „Ich liebe dich! Geh! Du sollst mich nicht leiden sehen!" Er wurde gefesselt und geschlagen. Seine Schrie gingen mir durch den Körper bis tief ins Mark. Seine Kräfte schwanden immer mehr. Meine Gedanken Er wird sterben, wenn ich nichts tue. Momentan Ich stand auf und rammte dem Feind mein Schwert in den Rücken. Ich ging zu ihm. Ich befreite Van, breitete meine Schwingen aus, nahm ihn auf meine Arme und flog davon. Escaflownes Versteck war unsichtbar für andere. Dort konnte er ruhen und sich erholen. Van war in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgewacht und meinte leise: „Wie hast du mich hierher gebracht? Nur eine Wing Goddess kann das." Ich erwiderte: „Deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass ich die letzte Wing Goddess nach Hitomi bin. Schlaf, du musst dich ausruhen. Die Folter hat dich sehr geschwächt. Ich bleibe an deiner Seite. Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dich nicht allein lassen werde." Mir wurde schwindlig. Van sprang auf und sagte: „Tamara. Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut? Du hast dich so rührend um mich gekümmert und dabei vergessen, auf dich zu achten. Es ist schön, dass du da bist." Ich seufzte leise und meinte: „Van! Ich weiß, dass du da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. Und jetzt ist so ein Moment, in dem ich dich brauche, mein geliebter Bruder. Ich weiß. Ich habe mich liebevoll um dich gekümmert, aber meine Schmerzen und Wunden total vergessen. Ich bin kein guter Medizinstudent, wenn ich meine eigenen Wunden vergesse zu behandeln." Ich trug ein Top mit schmalen Trägern unter meiner farnelischen Kleidung. Ich zog das Shirt aus Farnelia aus und legte mich hin. Van nahm die Sachen aus meiner Tasche und versorgte sorgsam meine Wunden. Plötzlich fiel er in meine Arme. Ich wusste, dass er noch immer zu schwach war, um aufzustehen. Aber wenn er das nicht getan hätte, dann wäre ich vielleicht mit dem Kopf auf den harten Steinboden der Höhle geknallt. Ich legte ihn zu mir und dann setzte ich mich auf die Kante des provisorischen Betts und verband meine Wunden. Ich merkte, dass mein lieber Bruder anscheinend Fieber hatte und sich sehr mit seinen Schmerzen zu quälen schien. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht allein lassen. Das war einfach unmöglich. Van vertraute mir schon immer seit wir uns kannten. Seit meine Eltern ihn als ihren Sohn adoptiert hatten, waren wir noch enger miteinander verbunden. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte Van niemals ein Zuhause gehabt, wo er Ruhe finden kann. Doch dank meinen Eltern und mir fand er zum ersten Mal Frieden abseits seiner Verantwortung und des Krieges in Farnelia. Noch immer tobte der Krieg. Ich ließ Van im Versteck von Escaflowne zurück und startete einen Alleingang mit Tenshi.


	5. Takuya

Takuya

Van bemerkte, dass ich einen Alleingang gestartet hatte. Er stand auf und stieg in Escaflownes Cockpit. Ich merkte, dass er mir folgte. Ich betete in Gedanken darum, dass Varie mir erscheinen und helfen würde. Ich brauchte Hilfe und wenn ich Hitomi rufen müsste, um den Krieg um Farnelia zu beenden. Doch Hitomi hasste den Kampf und dann wäre ich so oder so verloren. Sie würde sich erneut in Van verlieben und ich wäre allein. Dann wäre alles sinnlos gewesen. Es sei denn, es würde ein Wunder geschehen. Doch, als ich das zu Ende gedacht hatte, geschah etwas. Mein Amulett beförderte Hitomi durch die Lichtsäule nach Gaia. Als sie mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen vor mir schwebte, kam Van dazu und erschrak. Ich verschwand, weil ich traurig und enttäuscht war. Hitomi sah Escaflowne an und meinte: „Van! Bist du das?" Van öffnete das Visier und erwiderte: „Ja, ich bin es. Hitomi! Bist du es wirklich?" Hitomi nickte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass ich weggeflogen war. Ich verschwand zur Erde. Ich wollte allein sein. Doch dann musste ich an Van denken, wie verloren er ohne mich war. Er brauchte mich doch. Dann auf einmal dachte ich er sei es. Doch der junge Mann sagte: „Ich heiße Takuya Farnel. Ich bin der jüngere Sohn der Königin von Farnelia. Mein Zwillingsbruder heißt Van. Du kennst meinen Bruder." Ich fiel ihm schluchzend in die Arme und sprach: „Das Wunder ist geschehen. Du bist das Wunder, das ich mir gewünscht habe. Dein Bruder liebt mich, aber auch ein anderes Mädchen. Ich will die beiden doch nicht trennen." Takuya sah mich verdutzt an und antwortete: „Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Das musst du mir bitte mal erklären." Ich erklärte ihm alles. Meine Gedanken Van, ich weiß, dass du mit Hitomi glücklich sein wirst. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Entscheide dich für sie und behalte mich als kleine Schwester lieb. Dein Zwillingsbruder wird ein geeigneter Partner sein. Bitte bleib am Leben, mein Bruder. Du darfst nicht sterben. Glaub mir, ich will dich nicht verletzen oder verärgern. Momentan Plötzlich ging eine Lichtsäule nieder. Van und Hitomi erschienen bei mir. Van nahm mich in seine Arme und begann zu weinen. Ich tröstete ihn und meinte: „Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Takuya, komm mal bitte zu mir." Die beiden Brüder standen sich gegenüber. Van sagte: „Wer bist du?" Takuya antwortete: „Ich bin Takuya, dein jüngerer Zwillingsbruder. Mein Leben wurde dir wegen der alten Prophezeiung verschwiegen." Van sah mich an und meinte: „Sag mir nicht, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst." Ich erwiderte: „Ich will dich immer wieder sehen. Aber du musst dich entscheiden, um glücklich zu sein. Ich weiß, du liebst Hitomi. Behalte mich als kleine Schwester lieb. Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Er sah mich an und weinte bitterlich. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme meinte Van: „Ich werde dich vermissen, Schwesterherz. Lass mich nicht allein. Bitte bleib bei mir. Ich will nicht einsam sein." Ich entgegnete: „Du wirst mich nicht vermissen. Wir gehen weiter zur Universität. Wenn Takuya möchte, kann ich ihn als Student Chris Saito einschreiben lassen. Dann fängt er wie Hitomi in diesem Semester hier an der Uni mit dem Studium an." Takuya nickte und sprach: „Chris ist ein schöner Name, wenn Van meinen Namen als zweite Identität nimmt. Unerkannt können wir dann zwischen beiden Identitäten hin und her wechseln, da wir eineiige Zwillinge sind." Ich nickte und meinte: „Da hast du Recht, Takuya. Du musst dich an den anderen Namen gewöhnen und, dass ich deinen Bruder bei deinem Namen rufe. Eine echte Verwirrung für mich. Bitte Jungs macht keinen Unsinn. Hitomi, wechselst du auch nach Deutschland? Du könntest an unserer Uni studieren. Ich wäre froh eine Freundin an der Uni zu haben. Du bist sehr nett. Van hatte Glück dich kennenzulernen. Er ist manchmal stur und frech, aber sehr lieb und sanft. Ich habe Angst um ihn, weil er oft auch Probleme mit dem Herz hat. Das war schon der Grund, dass er beinahe gestorben ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie das geschehen konnte." Ich lernte ich Van´s Zwillingsbruder Takuya kennen.


	6. Tamaras Partner

Mein Partner

Ich musste nun mit zwei Jungs und Hitomi zurechtkommen. Ich ging in die Uni und ließ Takuya unter dem Namen Chris Saito einschreiben. Takuya freute sich, dass er in meiner Nähe sein konnte, da sein Bruder immer bei mir war. Doch das würde sich ja nun wohl ändern, da Hitomi in Deutschland war. Takuya meinte: „Du hast dich mir nicht vorgestellt. Wer bist du also?" Ich erwiderte: „Entschuldige. Mein Name ist Tamara. Von nun an bin ich deine Ansprechpartnerin in der Uni. Du bist in der Klasse A1, Hitomi kommt dann in die A2, Van ist in der A3 und ich bin in der A5. Alle Klassen liegen auf einer Etage, im selben Gebäude und im selben Flur. Willkommen bei uns." Leila aus der A1 und ich hatten uns angefreundet. Ich bat Leila um einen Gefallen. Sie sollte gut auf Takuya achten. Ich lernte Daisuke, einen Halbjapaner aus der A2 kennen und bat ihn sich um Hitomi zu kümmern. Sie sollte sich schnell an die deutschen Regeln und alles gewöhnen. Daisuke versprach es mir. Ich wusste, dass Kai und Van noch immer gute Freunde waren. Ich traf mich mit Kai und erzählte ihm alles. Kai meinte: „Was, Takuya hat einen Zwillingsbruder. Wie heißt er und in welche Klasse geht er?" Ich erwiderte: „Er heißt Chris und geht in die A1, die Klasse von Leila. Dann ist da Takuyas Freundin Hitomi. Sie geht in die A2, die Klasse von Daisuke und wir beiden bleiben in unseren Klassen." Am Mittag lernten Takuya und Kai sich kennen. Van lachte nur, als er seinem Freund ins Gesicht sah. Kai wusste nicht, dass Chris´ Name Takuya ist und dass Takuyas richtiger Name Van ist. Das sollte auch weiterhin unser Geheimnis sein. Van und Hitomi teilten sich ein Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim und ich wohnte mit Takuya zusammen in einem Zimmer. Takuya suchte abends die Nähe zu mir und kuschelte sich an mich, obwohl er mich kaum kannte. Er war einsam. Das konnte man ihm ansehen. Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Van hatte nun seine geliebte Partnerin und wir waren einsam. Ich meinte: „Takuya. Willst du nicht mein Partner sein? Du bist wie dein Bruder und du hast mir ein Wunder beschert." Takuyas Gedanken Sie strahlt eine solche Ruhe aus. Ich fühle mich so wohl bei ihr. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich zu jemandem hingezogen fühle. Fühlt sich Van deswegen bei ihr so wohl? Ich habe keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Aber egal. Sie ist sehr lieb zu mir. Ich will bei ihr sein. Momentan Ich musste mich beherrschen. Auf einmal, als ich schlafen ging, zog Takuya sein Shirt aus und legte sich zu mir. Er kuschelte sich an mich und bat mich darum, für ihn da zu sein. Er suchte Trost in seiner Traurigkeit und Geborgenheit in seiner Einsamkeit. Meine Gedanken Das kenne ich von Van. Er suchte auch Geborgenheit und Trost bei mir, als Hitomi nicht hier war. Und nun bin ich nur noch seine Schwester. Van´s Gedanken Vielleicht habe ich Tamara verletzt. Sie hat mich sehr lieb. Ohne sie wäre ich nicht hier. Sie hat mich gerettet. Aber sie hat Takuya gefunden. Für sie ist das lang ersehnte Wunder endlich geschehen. Momentan Ja, mein lang ersehntes Wunder war geschehen. Ich hatte Takuya und Van konnte auch glücklich werden. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass alles so kam. Takuya antwortete auf meine Frage, als er sagte: „Ich werde von nun an dein Partner sein. Ich weiß, dass ich wie mein Bruder bin. Es ist schön bei dir zu sein. Du bist ein besonderer junger Mensch. Ich habe bei dir Ruhe und Frieden gefunden." Seine Augen waren heller als die seines Bruders. Aber sein Lachen war genau so. Die beiden standen sich in nichts nach. Ich hatte mein Glück gefunden. Takuya war von nun an mein Partner. Wir gingen gemeinsam in die Uni, wohnten zusammen und hatten sogar gemeinsame Ziele. Wir wollten den Frieden nach Farnelia zurückbringen.


	7. Die Strafe

Die Strafe

Das größte Problem war noch zu lösen. Wie sollte Frieden in Farnelia einkehren, wenn der Pilot des legendären Escaflowne auf der Erde war und nicht kämpfen konnte? Ich hatte mich entschieden im Alleingang nach Farnelia zu reisen und dort zu kämpfen. Doch dann warf Takuya mir einen finsteren Blick zu, mit dem er mir sagen wollte, dass ich das nicht tun darf. Nachts, als alle schliefen, verschwand ich heimlich nach Gaia. Die beiden Brüder wachten auf und Takuya bemerkte, dass ich doch gegangen war. Ich war schon in Farnelia und eilte zum Versteck von Tenshi. Meine Gedanken Jungs, verzeiht mir. Ich kann den Gedanken an den Krieg in eurer Heimat nicht mehr ertragen und muss handeln. Sollte ich nicht zurückkehren, dann bitte ich euch, die Erinnerungen an mich in einem Buch festzuhalten. Van, du musst Takuya alles sagen, was du über mich weißt. Er ist nun mein Partner. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt mich loszulassen. Momentan Tenshi richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und dann ging ich raus. Doch kaum draußen, wurde ich angegriffen. Ein weiterer Isparno-Gaimelef kam in meine Nähe und beschützte mich. Das war nicht Escaflowne. Wer war er und wer war sein Pilot? Plötzlich schrie eine Stimme meinen Namen. Dieser Gaimelef gehörte also Takuya. Die Feinde gingen auf mich los. Ich merkte, wie eine Klinge mein Sichtfeld kreuzte und dann ging Takuya dazwischen. Ich schrie ängstlich: „Takuya, ist alles okay? Bitte sag doch was!" Takuya antwortete: „Mir geht es gut. Bitte flüchte sofort von hier. Ich halte ihn auf." Ich sagte: „Nein, ich bleibe bei dir. Ich habe schon einmal den Fehler gemacht und Van allein gelassen. Er wurde damals beinahe meinetwegen schwer verwundet. Das kann ich nicht. Du bist Van´s Bruder und mein Partner. Er würde mich dafür hassen, wenn dir etwas geschieht." Wir kämpften gemeinsam gegen den Feind und Takuya schlug sich sehr tapfer im Kampf. Nach Ende des Kampfes, kehrten wir zu Tenshis Versteck zurück und stiegen aus. Takuya sah mich an und meinte: „Du hättest doch fliehen sollen. Warum hast du das nicht getan? Tamara, ich weiß, dass du mich gerne hast. Aber ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du meinetwegen verletzt wirst. Sei bitte vernünftig." Takuya war verletzt, das sah ich erst, als er sich zu mir umdrehte. Er hatte eine Wunde im Gesicht über und unter dem linken Auge, sowie eine Wunde an der Brust. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht im Stich lassen. Auf einmal erschien Van im Versteck und meinte: „Bist du verrückt? Du hättest sterben können. Gut, dass mein Bruder schnell genug bei dir war..." „Jetzt lass die Bestrafung mal sein, Van. Hilf mir lieber die Wunden deines Bruders zu verbinden. Takuya ist meinetwegen verletzt worden, als er mich schützen wollte. Danach kannst du mich noch immer bestrafen.", so schnitt ich ihm energisch das Wort ab. Takuya seufzte leise und sagte: „Hört auf zu streiten! Helft mir lieber ihr zwei. Ich weiß, wer daran schuld ist. Ich bin es und kein anderer. Van, bitte sei nicht so streng mit mir. Ich wollte sie schützen." Takuyas Gedanken Sie wollte nur den Krieg um unser Land beenden. Ich wurde nur verletzt, weil ich ihr helfen wollte. Sie ist für mich da und hilft mir sicherlich, wieder gesund zu werden. Sie hat mich anscheinend noch mehr lieb, als sie es zugibt. Sie ist schüchtern, das mag ich sehr an ihr. Momentan Van sah seinen kleinen Bruder an und erwiderte: „Wieso sollte ich streng zu dir sein, Takuya? Sie ist verschwunden und deswegen hat sie eine angemessene Strafe verdient. Ihretwegen bist du doch auch verwundet." Takuya schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Nein, ich bin verwundet, weil ich sie schützen wollte. Das ist der Grund. Van, ich möchte zur Erde zurück. Dort kann ich gesund werden. Hier auf Gaia ist das sehr schwierig." Wir flogen alle zur Erde zurück. Dort konnte Takuya sich ausruhen und wieder gesund werden. Ich war schuld daran und wollte jede Strafe auf mich nehmen. Van bestrafte mich, indem mir Flugverbot erteilte. Ich nahm die Strafe hin.


	8. Tamaras größter Fehler

Mein größter Fehler 

Zurück auf der Erde musste ich mich im Studentenwohnheim um Takuyas Wunden kümmern. Die Wunde an seiner Brust war genauso ernst wie die beiden im Gesicht. Hitomi meinte tadelnd: „Du willst ihm doch nicht etwa das Hemd ausziehen!" Ich erwiderte: „Ich muss es tun. Das Hemd verdeckt den einen Verband und an den muss ich ran, um ihn zu wechseln. Außerdem muss ich die Wunden sorgfältig säubern. Überlass das mir, ich bin die Medizinstudentin." Hitomi gab sich geschlagen. Takuya hätte mir das sicher erlaubt, doch er schlief schon seit der Ankunft in Heidelberg tief und fest. Auf einmal kam Kai zu mir und meinte: „Wir haben Semesterferien für zwei Monate. Im Flügel des Gebäudes, in dem unsere Klassensäle sind, brach gestern ein Feuer aus. Bis zum Wiederaufbau werden alle Klassen beurlaubt und können nach Hause fahren." Hitomi meinte: „Tamara, wo sollen wir denn hin?" Ich sagte: „Ihr wohnt bei mir. Van wohnt schon lange bei mir und unter dem Dach ist ja auch Platz. Ich ziehe mich mit Takuya unters Dach zurück und du kannst bei Van schlafen." Ich rief meine Eltern an und meinte: „Mama, wir kommen nach Hause. Die Semesterferien haben begonnen und dann müssen die Klassen A1-A5 warten, bis ihre Säle wieder aufgebaut sind. Dort ist gestern ein Brand ausgebrochen. Ich habe Van´s Bruder und seine Partnerin Hitomi dabei. Sie wohnen bei uns. Das geht doch okay!" Meine Mutter antwortete: „Ja, das ist okay. Kommt ihr dann bald nach Hause?" Ich entgegnete: „Ja, das werden wir." Wir packten alle Sachen zusammen und dann fuhren wir vier mit meinem Auto nach Hause zu meinen Eltern. Takuya meinte: „Was ist das?" Ich fragte: „Was meinst du?" Er entgegnete: „Dieses Ding, in dem wir hier sitzen." Ich antwortete: „Ach das meinst du. Das ist ein Auto. Wir fahren alle damit. Damit bist du schneller an einem Ort. Es sind 50 Kilometer von Heidelberg bis in meine Heimatstadt." Als wir zuhause ankamen, warteten meine Eltern ungeduldig auf uns. Meine Mutter nahm uns alle in den Arm und meinte dann zu mir: „Also stellst du mir die beiden jetzt vor?" Ich sagte: „Der junge Mann dort ist Takuya, Van´s jüngerer Zwillingsbruder und die junge Frau neben ihm ist Van´s Partnerin Hitomi. Die beiden wohnen bei uns. Da Hitomi die Partnerin von Van ist, ist Takuya von nun an mein Partner." Mein Vater sprach: „Aber wenn sich Van an der Uni Takuya nennt, wie nennt sich dann Takuya? Das solltest du uns mal sagen. Wenn jemand fragt, dann werden wir diesen Namen verwenden müssen." Ich meinte: „An der Uni trägt Takuya den Namen Chris Saito. Ich habe dem Leiter der Uni den Namen meines Bruders gesagt. Ich sagte, dass er Takuya Van Saito heißt. Ich kann ihn also auch Van nennen. Aber das würde auffallen. Hier sind die beiden aber sie selbst, wenn wir allein sind. Takuya und ich schlafen unter dem Dach. Hitomi schläft bei Van im Zimmer. Takuya, kommst du? Wir bringen unsere Sachen nach oben." Takuya und ich gingen nach oben. Er warf sich müde auf mein Bett und sah mich an. Ich meinte: „Ist mit dir auch wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du siehst erschöpft aus. Takuya, du solltest schlafen." Er nickte und antwortete: „Ich bin okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du musst keine Angst um mich haben. Wärmst du mich ein wenig, wie in Farnelia?" Als Takuya eingeschlafen war, ging ich zur alten Eiche, an der ein Ort der Erinnerung war. Dort waren die Steine. An diesem Ort hatten wir meinen besten Freund damals nach seinem Tod die letzte Ehre erwiesen und ihn dort begraben. Ich wollte das damals so. Doch, nachdem er wiedergeboren wurde, verschwand die Schrift auf den Steinen und es blieb ein Ort der Erinnerung. Auf einmal erschien Van und begann mit mir zu streiten. Ich ging nach Hause und dann sagte ich im Zorn: „Geh mir aus den Augen! Ich will dich nie mehr wieder sehen." Van sah zu Boden und dann ging er mit gesenktem Blick fort und rannte weg. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Mein Zorn hatte mich besiegt und ich hatte Van verletzt. Er war so traurig. Takuya kam zu mir und meinte: „Van ist zur alten Eiche, die dort auf dem Hügel steht, gerannt. Bitte folge ihm. Du bist schuld an allem. Er braucht dich." Van setzte sich unter die alte Eiche und lehnte sich weinend gegen deren massiven Stamm. Ich hatte den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht.


	9. Das Opfer

Das Opfer

Ich rannte zur alten Eiche. Dort saß Van noch immer und weinte herzzerreißend. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht allein lassen. Meine Gedanken Ich Trottel! Van leidet meinetwegen und ich habe zu ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn nie mehr sehen will. Dabei wollte ich das nicht. Van, ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Es tut mir leid. Momentan Ich setzte mich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Van kuschelte sich an mich und meinte: „Warum hast du das mit mir gemacht? Ich brauche deine Nähe und den Trost, den du mir schenkst. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn du nicht da bist. Ich fühle mich mutlos und schwach. Du schenkst mir Mut und Kraft, wenn ich keines von beidem mehr habe. Du bist der einzige Mensch außer Hitomi, der mein Herz mit Wärme erfüllt. Kümmere dich bitte gut um Takuya. Er ist das einzige Mitglied meiner Familie, welches noch am Leben ist. Ich hab meinen Bruder sehr lieb gewonnen." Ich konnte Van verstehen. Ich war auch einsam, als er nicht bei mir war. Ich konnte ihn wirklich sehr gut verstehen. Ich hatte dennoch Angst, dass er mir nicht verzeihen würde. Ich liebte ihn wie einen großen Bruder und wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Das wäre das schlimmste gewesen. Ich entschuldigte mich bei ihm und munterte ihn wieder auf. Takuya suchte nach uns beiden und fand uns am Fuß der alten Eiche, wo ich auch sehr gerne war. Er sah, dass ich mich rührend um seinen Bruder kümmerte. Doch dann ging er mit gesenktem Kopf wieder weg. Ich rannte ihm nach. Van hatte mich darum gebeten. Ich holte Takuya ein und hielt ihn in meinen Armen. Es tat mir so weh, meinen geliebten Partner so zu sehen. Was hatte ich nur verbrochen? Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Tränen rannen Takuyas Wangen hinab. Er weinte bitterlich und ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich noch tun sollte. Ich war ein so verdammter Idiot und konnte nicht mehr verstehen, was mit ihm los war. Er legte seine Arme um meine Schultern und zog mich ganz nah zu sich. Dann küsste er mich liebevoll und danach kuschelte er sich schutzsuchend an mich. Ich streichelte sanft über sein Gesicht und sah in seine traurigen, haselnussbraunen Augen. Ich überließ meinen Eltern einen Anhänger, damit sie uns benachrichtigen konnten, wenn etwas war. Ich reiste mit Hitomi und „meinen" Zwillingen nach Farnelia. Im Schloss von Farnelia bekamen Hitomi und ich eine Rüstung und ein Schwert. Takuya nahm mich abends mit in sein Zimmer, das nicht unweit der königlichen Gemächer war. Ich wusste, dass Van vielleicht nicht mehr mit uns auf die Erde kommen würde, wenn es wirklich ernst in Farnelia werden würde. Ich lag auf meinem Bett und erzählte Takuya von der Erde. Er interessierte sich für die Geschichte meines Planeten. Auf einmal sagte er zu mir: „Wenn hier in Farnelia kein Krieg toben würde, dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir zwei fliegen mit den Drachen aus. Ich könnte dir meinen Lieblingsplatz zeigen, wo ich mich gerne aufhalte. Dort fühle ich mich so wohl, wie auch in deiner Nähe." Plötzlich kam die Meldung eines erneuten Angriffs und wir drei rückten mit unseren Gaimelefs aus. Ich musste mich geschlagen geben. Da erschien Varie und meinte: „Es ist vorbestimmt, das ein Krieger sein Leben gibt, um Gaia den Frieden zu schenken. Ich weiß, dass es einer meiner geliebten Söhne sein wird und ich werde sehr traurig sein, wenn das geschieht. Ich habe Angst um euch beiden Zwillinge." Ich wehrte alle Angriffe ab, während Varie den Zwillingen alles erklärte und dann auf einmal sah mir Takuya in die Augen und meinte: „Ich werde Gaia den Frieden bringen. Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich werde das tun." Ich sagte traurig: „Nein, nicht, Takuya. Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen." Er erwiderte: „Ich bin das schwächste Mitglied vom Volk des Drachengottes und werde mich selbst opfern." Auf einmal wurde es hell um mich und dann verschwand ich. Als ich erwachte, war ich in meinem Zimmer. Meine Mutter meinte: „Du bist wieder wach. Endlich!" „Wo ist Van? Ich muss mit ihm reden!", sagte ich. Als Van zu mir kam, fragte ich: „Wo ist Takuya?" Van antwortete: „Takuya hat sich für Gaias Frieden geopfert. Er wollte es so."


	10. Die Verlobung

Die Verlobung

Ich meinte traurig: „Habt ihr Takuya wenigstens die letzte Ehre erwiesen, als ich bewusstlos war? Ich möchte wissen, wo ihr ihn begraben habt." Van gab mir einen Kuss und sagte: „Takuya wollte, dass ich dir diesen Abschiedskuss von ihm gebe und dass ich dir sage, dass er dich liebte. Sein Leben hing am seidenen Faden und wir konnten ihn nicht mehr retten." Ich antwortete: „Ich möchte nun allein sein. Sag mir bitte, wo ihr ihn begraben habt!" Van erwiderte: „An der alten Eiche. Dort, wo die Steine sind. Ich habe seinen Namen darauf eingeritzt. Takuya war der einzige Mensch, den ich noch aus meiner Familie hatte. Nun werde ich dich allein lassen. Geh zum Grab und lass deinen Tränen freien Lauf." Ich begab mich mit Blumen im Arm zum Grab und kniete mich daneben. Dann legte ich die Blumen nieder und begann zu weinen. Auf einmal hörte ich eine mir vertraute Stimme. Meine allerbeste Freundin erschien an der alten Eiche und meinte: „Takuya hat sein Leben gegeben, um Gaia den Frieden zu schenken. Es tut mir so leid für dich. Van hat mich angerufen und mir von allem erzählt. Ich bin sofort hergekommen. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann kannst du es mir sagen." Ich vergrub eine kleine Schatulle mit Takuyas Abzeichen und einer Feder an dieser Stelle und sagte: „Wenn Takuya hier sein könnte, dann wäre ich sehr glücklich. Die Abzeichen und die Feder habe ich an meinem geheimsten Ort vergraben, weil ich sie holen kann, falls ein großes Wunder geschehen wird. Bitte, Takuya, komm wieder zu mir zurück. Ich habe dir so wehgetan und dann konnte ich dir nicht sagen, wie ich mich fühle und, dass ich dich liebe." Meine Gedanken Ich bin so ein Idiot gewesen. Er vertraute mir und war liebend gerne bei mir. Ich habe ihn allein gelassen und noch nicht einmal in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens war mir das bewusst. Ich habe versagt Momentan Ich trug einen Anhänger, der aus einem Drachenenergisten gefertigt worden war. Auf einmal leuchtete der Anhänger und ich konnte fühlen, dass das Drachenherz wieder zu schlagen begann. Aber dieser Herzschlag war mir bekannt. Es war Takuyas Herzschlag. Aber wie konnte das denn sein? Ich konnte auf einmal seine Stimme hören. Takuya sagte: „Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht gestorben, da ich wieder ins Leben geholt wurde kurz, nachdem ich mein Leben für den Frieden geopfert habe. Ich werde wieder bei dir sein." Auf einmal ging die Lichtsäule vor mir nieder und er stand da. Seine braunen Augen waren trüb und traurig. Doch, als er mich sah, strahlten seine Augen vor Freude. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und schloss ihn glücklich in meine Arme. Takuya drückte mich an sich und meinte: „Du musst nicht mehr traurig sein. Ich wollte dich auch beschützen. Meine Mutter wusste, dass ich dazu auserwählt worden bin. Aber nun bin ich hier bei dir und will dich nicht mehr verlassen. Der Krieg um Gaia ist beendet, für immer. Deine Tränen haben etwas bewirkt, dass den Drachengott dazu veranlasst hat, mir noch einmal das Leben zu schenken. Nun bleibe ich bei dir." Tränen rannen über Takuyas Wangen und ich wusste, dass er sich das sehr zu Herzen nahm, was geschehen war. Ich drückte ihn an mich und sagte: „Ich bin glücklich, dass du wieder lebst. So erging es mir damals mit Van. Er war in meiner Welt gestorben, weil sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen und dann wurde er auf Gaia wiederbelebt. Was ist nur geschehen? Takuya, ich liebe dich. Ich habe es dir nicht mehr sagen können, weil du schon tot warst, als ich wieder erwachte. Doch nun, da du wieder lebst, möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich mich bei dir sehr wohl fühle und, dass ich mein Leben mit dir teilen möchte. Wenn du es auch willst, dann sag es mir." Plötzlich kniete er sich vor mich und meinte: „Willst du meine Frau werden, die Kronprinzessin von Farnelia?" Ich erwiderte stolz: „Ja, Takuya. Das will ich. Ich will deine Frau werden!" Ich ging zu meinen Eltern und erklärte ihnen alles. Wir bereiteten die Verlobung und auch die Hochzeit vor. Wir verlobten uns im kleinen Kreis. Ich sagte zu meiner Mutter: „Ich möchte mit Takuya ein unbeschwertes Leben führen. Nach meinem Studium kann es sein, dass ich oft in Farnelia bin, weil ich dort als Ärztin gebraucht werde. Van hat gesagt, er will mich zur königlichen Leibärztin machen."


	11. Verlorene Unschuld

Verlorene Unschuld

Takuya und ich freuten uns riesig. Wir waren von nun an ein Paar, wie Van und Hitomi. Die beiden würden auch heiraten. Wir wollten am gleichen Tag heiraten. Doch auf Gaia sollte noch einmal die Hochzeit mit allen Feierlichkeiten stattfinden. Meine Gefühle Eine Million Schmetterlinge schwirren durch meinen Bauch. Ich bin so glücklich. Mein sehnlichster Wunsch hat sich erfüllt. Ich bin mit Takuya verlobt und fühle mich, als wäre ich mit weißen Engelsschwingen in den siebten Himmel geflogen. Takuyas Gefühle Mein Herz schlägt wie wild vor Glück. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich sie wirklich heiraten werde. In Zukunft werden wir dann gemeinsam an der Uni studieren. Da der Krieg auf Gaia für immer beendet ist, kann Van auch weiterhin sein Studium bewältigen, ohne sich Sorgen um die Menschen von Farnelia machen zu müssen. Ich freue mich so sehr. Momentan Takuya drückte mich sanft an seine Brust. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz schlug. Er sah mir in die Augen und lächelte. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass meine beste Freundin auch schon verlobt war. Sie hatte einen Freund namens Kai und war mit ihm verlobt. Ich nahm Takuya bei der Hand und ging mit ihm nach Hause. Zuhause verschloss ich die Tür unseres Zimmers und dann waren wir ungestört. Plötzlich kam er auf mich zu. Takuya zog mir das Shirt aus, während er mich dabei liebevoll und leidenschaftlich küsste. Diese Prozedur vollzogen wir gegenseitig und mit allen Kleidungsstücken. Er warf mich aufs Bett und dann begann ein ruhiges Spiel zwischen unseren Körpern. Ich war wie verzaubert. Seine Haut war so weich und zart, genau wie seine Lippen. Seine Küsse waren feurig und leidenschaftlich. Ich konnte fühlen, dass sein Körper vor Anstrengung leicht zitterte, er aber trotzdem immer fordernder wurde. Dieser Abend war einfach perfekt. Ich hatte zwar meine Unschuld verloren, aber dafür war ich die glücklichste junge Frau der ganzen Welt. Erschöpft und schwer atmend ließ er sich neben mir nieder und sah mir in die Augen. Ich küsste ihn sanft und meinte: „Es war wunderschön. Ich möchte dich nie mehr verlieren. Du bist der Einzige, der mich wirklich versteht und außerdem bist du mein Verlobter und der richtige Partner fürs Leben." Takuya sagte, nachdem er sich ein wenig erholt hatte: „Es war ein herrlicher Abend. Aber wir sollten uns nun wieder anziehen. Wenn Van und die anderen das rauskriegen, dann gibt's Ärger. Ich will dich nie mehr vermissen müssen. Ich habe mich so gefühlt, als würde ich fast vor lauter Leidenschaft verbrennen. Das tat mir in mancher Hinsicht ziemlich weh und doch war es schön." Sein Herz schlug noch immer wie wild. Ich legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und wollte ihm zeigen, dass er mir nicht sagen muss, wie es war, weil ich es fühlte. Ich sah in seine Augen und stand dann auf. Ich zog mich an und ging runter. Dort waren Van und die anderen. Van sah mich an und meinte: „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du hast doch ein Geheimnis vor uns." Ich pfiff unschuldig in der Gegend rum und antwortete: „Nichts. Was soll denn sein, Van? Ich hab kein Geheimnis vor euch. Wie kommst du darauf?" Meine Mutter erwiderte: „Tamara, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann sag es doch. Übrigens haben wir einen Anruf von der Uni erhalten. Die Säle können erst in vier Monaten wieder bezogen werden und solange sind alle A-Klassen beurlaubt." Ich antwortete: „Schön. Ich möchte mit Takuya ein paar Tage allein sein und vielleicht verreisen." Van meinte: „Takuya hat mir gesagt, dass er eine kleine Hütte in den Bergen hat und dort könnt ihr bleiben. Dort seid ihr auch ungestört." Ich erzählte Takuya davon und dann reisten wir nach Farnelia. Wir flogen von unseren Schwingen getragen dorthin und verbrachten den ersten Abend kuschelnd vor dem Kamin.


	12. Wiedersehen mit Merle

Wiedersehen mit Merle

Als wir allein in den Bergen von Farnelia waren, meinte Takuya zu mir: „Tamara. Ich bin froh, dich zu haben. Du bist der wichtigste Teil meines ganzen Lebens und ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du jemals von mir getrennt wirst. Dich zu verlieren, würde mich töten. Es würde mir seelisch weh tun und mir alle Kraft und allen Mut rauben. Ich brauche dich." Seine Augen trübten sich leicht und ich ging auf ihn zu. Ich wusste, Takuya nahm sich alles sehr zu Herzen und wäre dann furchtbar traurig. Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch tun konnte, um meinen Verlobten wieder aufzumuntern. Als wir im Wald waren, weil er mir die Gegend zeigen wollte, wurden wir angegriffen. Ein Pfeil flog auf Takuya zu und verfehlte ihn knapp. Ich wurde wütend. Ich wäre für einen Kampf bereit. Doch dann auf einmal meinte Takuya, nachdem er den Pfeil aufhob: „Das kann nicht sein. Es sind die Pfeile, die nur Van verwendet. Er würde niemals auf mich schießen. Es sei denn jemand hat seinen Bogen und seinen Köcher mit seinen Pfeilen." Auf einmal sah ich eine zierliche Frauengestalt und erkannte sie als... Merle! Ich schrie: „Merle! Wir sind es, Takuya und Tamara. Hör auf!" Merle kam heraus und meinte: „Tamara, du bist es. Entschuldige. Takuya! Ich dachte, Van ist bei dir." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Takuya ist sein Zwillingsbruder. Du wusstest nichts von ihm, weil nur drei Personen von Takuya wussten. Das waren Folken und seine Eltern. Van wusste nichts von seinem kleinen Bruder. Dass Takuya lebt wurde ihm verschwiegen wegen einer alten Legende." Merle ging auf Takuya zu und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Sie meinte dann mit einem Lachen: „Er ist zwar kleiner, als Van. Aber er hat diese wunderschönen Augen, die ich an meinem Freund so liebe. Man sieht, dass Takuya und Van Zwillinge sind. Sie sind sich so verdammt ähnlich und ich finde Dinge, die mir so vertraut sind." Ich gab Takuya einen Kuss und dann merkte Merle, wie er rot und schüchtern wurde. Takuya konnte also sehr schüchtern sein, aber das liebte ich an ihm. Dann fragte ich: „Was machst du eigentlich hier, Merle?" Merle erwiderte: „Man sagte, dass sich hier zwei Gaimelefs befinden. Ich wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Doch dann hab ich einen der Gaimelefs erkannt. Er gehört dir, Tamara. Aber wem gehört der andere?" Ich deutete auf Takuya und meinte: „Ihm gehört er und heißt Angel. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wir haben Farnelia verteidigt, doch dann wurde Takuya verwundet. Deswegen trägt er auch einen Verband über dem linken Auge. Takuya, mein Engel, würdest du den Verband mal abnehmen?" Er nahm den Verband ab und dann sah man die Wunde, die sich von oben nach unten über seinem Auge erstreckte. Merle sah ihn erschrocken an und meinte: „Du hattest Glück, Takuya. Du hättest blind sein können. Aber deine Wunden heilen sicherlich. Du hast eine liebevolle Medizinstudentin als Partnerin." Takuya entgegnete: „Das werden sie, weil Tamara mich wieder gesundpflegen wird. Ich vertraue ihr voll und ganz, Merle. Du wirst schon sehen. Wir bleiben hier in Farnelia in der Hütte. Dort kann ich mich ausruhen und gut erholen." Merle verschwand mit der Bitte, dass wir sie doch einmal im Schloss von Farnelia besuchen sollen. Sie hatte so viel zu tun und konnte uns kaum besuchen. Während Van´s Abwesenheit war vieles geschehen und Merle traf die Entscheidungen. Sie wusste, dass sie im Sinne ihres Freundes handeln würde. Van wäre niemals sauer auf sie. Doch wie war es mit mir? Auf mich konnte er ziemlich sauer sein. Er war sauer auf mich, als sein kleiner Bruder verwundet worden war. Und nun wäre er vielleicht sauer, wenn wieder etwas geschehen würde. Ich verstand diesen jungen Mann nicht mehr. In einem Punkt war er genau wie Takuya und doch, war er wieder anders, als er. Ich war so wütend auf ihn, weil er mir die kalte Schulter zeigte und doch konnte ich nicht aufhören, ihn wie einen Bruder zu lieben. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht wie früher lieben, da ich Takuya liebte und er wirklich ein geeigneter Partner für mich war.


	13. Gefangen in der Höhlenfestung von Bazram

Gefangen in der Höhlenfestung von Bazram

Nur zwei Tage waren vergangen. Doch in diesen Tagen schienen Takuyas Wunden schon ein wenig ausgeheilt zu sein. Er quälte sich nicht mehr so mit seinen Schmerzen. Manchmal tat es sehr weh und dann hörte ich ihn nachts manchmal weinen. Er weinte aus Schmerz und aus Angst. Aber niemals wegen mir. Dann setzte ich mich zu ihm, nahm ihn in meine Arme und tröstete ihn auf meine sanfte Art. In diesen Momenten kuschelte er sich an mich und schlief dann in meinen Armen ein. Vielleicht brauchte er mich auch, um wieder Ruhe zu finden. Ich hatte auf einmal einen schlechten Traum. Ich rannte durch eine riesige Höhle und auf einmal kam ich in ein Verlies. Dort waren viele Türen. Ich sah in jede Zelle. Doch da war eine Zelle mit zwei Schlössern. Ich hatte mich darauf spezialisiert, Schlösser in feindlichen Festungen zu knacken. Als ich das Schloss geknackt hatte und hineinging, erschrak ich. Ein Engel hing gefesselt an der Wand. Er hatte schwarzes Haar. Doch er hatte den Kopf so gesenkt, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Ich ging zu ihm hin und dann auf einmal reagierte mein Amulett. Es war einer der Zwillinge. Nur wer? Und dann wurde es hell und ich erwachte. Ich hatte Angst. Takuya machte sich so langsam Sorgen. Wie hätte ich ihm das erzählen sollen? Es würde ihn nur beunruhigen und Van war auf der Erde. Ich flog zu Merle und erzählte ihr den Traum. Sie sagte: „Tamara! Ich vermute, es handelt sich um eine Vision, die das Schicksal von einem der Zwillinge zeigt. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um die Zwillinge und um dich." Als ich in die Hütte kam, lag ein Zettel auf dem Tisch. Er war in meiner Sprache geschrieben. Darauf stand:

Liebe Tamara,

ich wollte gerne ein wenig fliegen und bin deswegen nicht zuhause.

Ich hoffe, dass du mir meine Entscheidung verzeihst. Ich wollte einfach hier raus.

Ich liebe dich!

Takuya

Ich konnte ihn ja verstehen, doch nun bekam ich Angst. Ein Engel, Takuyas Training, der Traum... langsam fügte sich alles zusammen und ergab ein Stück des Puzzles. Ich breitete meine Schwingen aus und wollte Takuya finden. Doch als ich nach vier Stunden zurückkehrte, blieb meine Suche erfolglos. Durch das Drachenamulett nahm ich Kontakt zu Van auf und meinte: „Ich brauche Hilfe. Takuya ist verschwunden. Ich sage dir alles, wenn du hier bist. Bitte beeil dich, Van!" Er kam mit Hitomi nach Gaia und fragte: „Was ist nur passiert?" Ich erwiderte: „Takuya wollte trainieren und hat mir einen Zettel in meiner Sprache geschrieben. Ich habe ihn gesucht und dann nach vier Stunden kam ich erfolglos zurück. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Van. Wie kann ich deinen Bruder finden?" Hitomi mischte sich ein und meinte: „Ich kann Takuya finden. Ich konnte das schon als Jugendliche und nun kann ich dir damit helfen, wie ich Van geholfen habe. Hat Takuya einen Anhänger, wie sein Bruder? Oder weißt du, was er heute an hat?" Ich sagte: „Ja, kann ich dir sagen. Takuya hat ein Oranges Shirt, beige Hosen und seine Lederstiefel an. Er sieht dann ähnlich wie Van aus. Bitte finde ihn, Hitomi." Hitomi machte sich daran und meinte auf einmal: „Ich hab ihn. In den Bergen von Bazram ist eine riesige Höhlenfestung. Dort ist Takuya. Du musst dich beeilen, Tamara. Flieg mit Tenshi. Van hat mir alles gesagt." Ich holte Tenshi aus dem Versteck und flog davon. Laut der Karte musste ich nach Nordosten. Dann auf einmal konnte ich Takuya fühlen. Ich konnte seine Sehnsucht und seine Einsamkeit fühlen. Aber auch seinen Schmerz und seine Traurigkeit. Ich musste zu ihm. Er wartete auf mich. Ich musste ihm helfen. Ich wusste, es ging nicht anders. Es gab nur diesen einen Weg, ihm zu helfen. Ich musste ihn aus der Gefangenschaft in der Höhlenfestung von Bazram befreien. Doch nun musste ich sie erst erreichen. Nach langem Flug kam ich dort hin.


	14. Zweifel

Zweifel

Ich eilte in die Höhlen und bahnte mir meinen Weg. Ich trug mein Schwert bei mir und war kampfbereit. Takuya war mir nun wichtiger, als alles andere. Ich konnte ihn nicht warten lassen. Er vertraute mir und ich durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Ich gelangte ins Verlies und fand dort die Tür mit den zwei Schlössern aus meinem Traum. Dann knackte ich beide und ging hinein. Ein Engel hing gefesselt an der Wand. Sein Körper war blutüberströmt und von Wunden übersäht. Er schien kraftlos zu sein. Ich ging hin und schnitt die Fesseln durch. Ich nahm ihn in meine Arme und trug ihn zu Tenshi raus. Meine Gedanken Takuya, ich bin bei dir. Du musst nun keine Angst mehr haben und auch nicht mehr leiden. Ich habe dich befreit und nun kehren wir nach Hause zurück. Du wirst in Sicherheit sein und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich für dich tue. Aber ich lasse dich nie mehr allein. Momentan Ich eilte zu Tenshi und dann kletterte ich auf ihren Rücken. Während ich die Steuerseile ergriff, hielt ich Takuya fest und sah ihn auch manchmal mit besorgtem Blick an. Immer wieder sagte er nur meinen Namen. Ich berührte seine Stirn und erschrak. Er hatte hohes Fieber und das konnte mit diesen Wunden lebensgefährlich sein. Ich hatte einen Arzt in der Familie und den besuchte ich schnell. Ich meinte: „Hör mal, ich brauche bestimmte Dinge. Mein Verlobter wurde verletzt. Er hat ziemlich schwere Wunden und hohes Fieber. Ich brauche Medizin für ihn und Verbandszeug und Salbe oder Arznei für seine Wunden." Er besorgte mir alles und dann kehrte ich nach Gaia zurück. Leise murmelte ich: „Mein armer Takuya. Du wolltest nur deine Fähigkeiten trainieren und dann ist das geschehen. Was nun? Ich war nicht da, um dir zu helfen. Sie haben dich so sehr verwundet, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wer es war. Aber ich weiß eines, sollte ich denjenigen finden, der dir das angetan hat, dann wird er nicht ungestraft davon kommen." Als ich meine Hand auf seine Stirn legte, fühlte ich etwas feuchtes unter meiner Hand. Ich wischte über seine Stirn und merkte, dass an der Seite Blut herunter rann. Ich riss ein Stück Stoff von meinem Shirt ab und band es über die Wunde. Dann setzte ich zu ihm ans Bett und überlegte. Merle hatte mir ein Buch da gelassen, in dem ich alle Kräuter und alle Möglichkeiten, Wunden zu heilen nachschlagen konnte. Doch da war noch etwas aus dem Gebiet Mystik. Die Menschen von Atlantis mussten dieses Buch verfasst haben. Ich wollte es versuchen. Ich flog eiligst zu Merle nach Farnelia und bat sie mir weiße Kerzen und weiße Rosen zu besorgen. Ich hatte ein Feuerzeug und drei Päckchen Streichhölzer bei mir. Doch mit einer Kerze könnte ich alle Kerzen anzünden. Sie gab mir alles und dann kehrte ich in die Berge zurück. Takuya schien sich hier sehr wohl zu fühlen. Er liebte die Natur und war schon seit wir uns kannten ein sehr naturverbundener Mensch. Er liebte Pflanzen und deswegen stand im Zimmer, im Haus meiner Eltern ein Glücksbambus, den meine Mutter mir geschenkt hatte. Ich liebte diese Pflanzen. Ich hatte eine Eigenheit angenommen. Tagtäglich schrieb ich alle Belastungen und Wünsche oder Träume auf und hängte sie dann an meinen Baum. Ich hüllte sie in Folie und band sie mit einer stabilen Kordel an den Ästen fest. Takuya half mir immer dabei. Auch er hängte solche Zettel in den Baum, auf denen seine Wünsche, Sorgen und Träume standen. Es beruhigte ihn, wenn er sie vergessen konnte. Wenn der Wind die Zettel wegwehte, dann waren die Sorgen verschwunden. Die Träume und Wünsche blieben seltsamerweise immer im Baum hängen. Ich konnte mich nicht losreißen und blieb im Raum. Ich zündete die Kerzen an und verteilte Rosenblätter auf dem Boden. Einige Rosen stellte ich in die Vase auf dem Nachttischchen. Ich trug eine kleine Flöte bei mir, ehrlich gesagt eine kleine silberne Piccolo-Flöte. Ich konnte sehr gut darauf spielen und spielte die Melodie, die ich am liebsten mochte. Ich hatte einen Baldachin mitgebracht, mit dem ich einen Himmel über dem Bett zaubern konnte. Ich war so traurig, weil Takuya verwundet war und ich ihm nicht helfen konnte. Zweifel machten sich in mir breit und nagten an meiner Seele.


	15. Der erste Schritt

Der erste Schritt 

Zwei lange Tage und Nächte vergingen. Plötzlich am dritten Tag öffnete Takuya seine Augen und sagte mit leiser und schwacher Stimme: „Wo...bin ich? Tamara..." Ich antwortete: „Du bist in deiner Hütte in den Bergen von Farnelia. Ich habe dich aus der Gefangenschaft in der Höhlenfestung von Bazram befreit, Takuya. Du musst dich erholen, um gesund zu werden. Dieser Rückschlag verändert nun alles. Ich will nicht, dass man dich immer wieder verwundet." Auf einmal stand er auf und riss den Verband von seinen Wunden. Ich hielt ihn auf, als er den Raum verlassen wollte. Ich drängte ihn wieder mit sanftem Druck ins Bett und holte Verbandszeug. Dann verband ich seine Wunden wieder und sagte: „Du lässt die Finger davon. Sonst heilen deine Wunden gar nicht. Bitte hör auf mich. Ruh dich aus. Ich bleibe hier. Hab keine Angst. Ich bin bei dir." Takuya sah mir in die Augen und meinte: „Ich kann nicht nur hier sein. Bitte, lass mich wenigstens aufstehen. Ich möchte doch bei dir sein. Oder willst du das nicht?" Ich erwiderte: „Ich setze mich doch zu dir aufs Bett, damit du bei mir sein kannst. Wenn du willst, dann kannst du dich an mich kuscheln. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, allein gelassen zu werden. Aber du musst dich nicht fürchten, Takuya. Ich habe nicht vor, dich allein zu lassen. Du solltest schlafen. Du bist noch zu schwach zum Aufstehen." Er ergriff meine Hand und zog mich zu sich hinunter. Er flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr. Ich legte mich zu ihm, nahm ihn in meine Arme und beruhigte ihn sanft. Tränen rannen über sein wunderschönes Gesicht. Die Wunde an seinem Auge hatte sich in eine Narbe verwandelt. Doch er war noch immer so hübsch, wie zuvor. Diese Narbe schreckte mich nicht ab. Takuya war einfach einzigartig, ein ganz besonderer und wunderschöner junger Mann. Ich bewunderte seinen Mut, als er sich damals schützend vor mich stellte und weitere Wunden riskierte. Ich wusste, dass er mich liebte, von Anfang an. Daran hatte ich gar keine Zweifel. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick und ich wusste, er war der Richtige. Plötzlich drang Van in unsere Hütte ein und brüllte mich gewaltig an. Ich schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Verdutzt hielt er sich die Wange und meinte: „Du bist aber ganz schön grob geworden. Du scheinst beunruhigt und wütend zu sein. Ich kann dich verstehen. Du liebst Takuya von ganzem Herzen und willst ihn nicht allein lassen. Er braucht dich jetzt am meisten und nur du kannst ihm helfen. Hitomi bat mich, dir diese Medizin von deinem Onkel zu geben. Er ist Arzt und hat mir gesagt, dass du diese Medizin Takuya geben sollst. Er sagte, du wüsstest, wie man damit umgeht." Ich nickte und erwiderte: „Mein Onkel hat mir alles gesagt. Ich soll Takuya die Medizin auf eine bestimmte Art geben. Hat er dir die Spritzen auch mitgegeben?" Van nickte. Er gab mir die Spritzen und dann meinte ich: „Du siehst besser nicht hin. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das erträgst. Er ist dein Bruder, um ganz genau zu sein, dein Zwillingsbruder und eineiige Zwillinge sind gewiss was besonderes. Wenn ein Zwilling krank ist, dann leidet der andere mit ihm. Ich will nicht, dass es dir schlecht wird vielleicht. Also bitte dreh dich um." Van drehte sich um und dann spritzte ich meinem Freund das Mittel, mit dem ich dieses gefährliche Fieber heilen konnte. Danach konnte mein großer Freund sich wieder zu mir umdrehen. Er rannte raus und musste sich übergeben. Ihm war schlecht von jetzt auf nachher. Das konnte ich nicht verstehen. Aber wahrscheinlich wegen Takuya. Ich sah nach ihm und meinte: „Van! Ist alles okay? Du siehst blass aus. Willst du dich nicht ein wenig setzen und ausruhen?" Van sah mich an und nickte. Dann meinte er: „Mir ist unheimlich schlecht. Ich brauche ein wenig Ruhe." Ich stützte ihn, da er taumelte, als er aufstand. In der Hütte setzten wir uns an den Kamin und dann gab ich ihm einen Tee. Vielleicht half ihm das ein wenig. Ich ging zu Takuya und schaute nach ihm. Das Medikament meines Onkels wirkte hervorragend. Takuya war eingeschlafen und konnte in diesem ruhigen und heilsamen Schlaf vielleicht neue Kraft gewinnen, um das Fieber zu bekämpfen. Der erste Schritt war getan.


	16. Angst

Angst

Nach einer Nacht, in der Takuya gut schlafen konnte und auch Van sich erholte, merkte ich besonders bei Van, dass sich etwas bei den Zwillingen verändert hatte. Takuya musste es wieder besser gehen. Sein Bruder war nicht mehr so blass, wie am Vortag. Ich lächelte meinen Freund an und meinte: „Van! Wie geht es dir? Es scheint dir besser zu gehen!" Van sagte: „Ja, mir geht es besser. Mir ist zwar noch ein wenig übel, aber es hat sich gebessert. Doch ich glaube, ich bleibe noch hier und erhole mich, bevor ich wieder zur Erde aufbreche." Auf einmal glühte mein Amulett und ich hörte Hitomis Stimme. Sie sprach: „Ist Van noch bei dir, Tamara?" Ich antwortete: „Ja, durch Takuyas Zustand geht es ihm ein wenig schlecht. Aber wenn er sich gut erholt hat, schicke ich ihn sofort zu dir. Einverstanden!" Hitomi bejahte dies. Ich holte Früchte in Farnelia und dann machte ich erst einmal Frühstück für meine Jungs und mich. Da Takuya noch sehr schwach war, musste ich ihm helfen. Aber Van schien sehr großen Hunger zu haben. Er verputzte munter die doppelte Ration des Frühstücks. Dann fühlte er sich ein wenig besser. Ich wusste, er konnte viel vertragen. Er war schon immer irgendwie seltsam und doch sehr liebenswert. Die Zwillinge waren mir so sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Ich hatte mich einfach in beide verliebt. Doch Takuya war noch immer meine einzig wahre Liebe. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie Takuya sagte: „Nein, nicht. Tamara. Bitte hilf mir. Ich will hier weg. Bitte hilf mir doch. Ich habe Angst." Er sprach im Schlaf und schien einen Alptraum zu haben. Ich rannte zu ihm, nahm ihn in meine Arme und meinte: „Takuya, wach auf. Mein armer Engel. Was ist nur mit dir?" Takuya öffnete erschöpft seine Augen und sah mich an. Dann sagte er: „Ich habe Angst. Ich habe schon wieder schlecht geträumt. Ich träume, dass ich in der Festung bin und sie mich foltern. Lass mich nicht los. Hörst du? Lass mich nicht los..." Dann sank er in meine Arme und schlief wieder ein. Van meinte: „Ich bleibe bei Takuya. Kümmere dich um deine Arbeit, die du noch zu erledigen hast. Ich pflege meinen kleinen Bruder gesund. Glaub mir. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, das weißt du, Tamara." Ich nickte, küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und antwortete: „Danke, Van! Ich muss mich entschuldigen wegen der Ohrfeige. Ich reagiere in letzter Zeit immer so komisch. Du bist ein wirklich sehr guter großer Bruder. Auch wenn wir nur Adoptivgeschwister sind, liebe ich dich, als wärest du mein leiblicher Bruder. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre Takuya vielleicht jetzt nicht hier oder vielleicht schwerer verwundet. Ich will nicht der ganzen Welt allein gegenübertreten müssen ohne Takuya und dich an meiner Seite." Die Anwesenheit der beiden gab mir Kraft, sodass ich es mit vielen Gegnern allein aufnehmen könnte. Doch ich wusste, sie würden mich nie im Stich lassen. Das war nicht ihre Art. Aber ich könnte Takuya nicht um Hilfe bitten in seinem Zustand. Er würde den Kampf wohl nicht überleben. Ihm fehlte die Kraft, Angel zu steuern. Und ich würde das niemals riskieren. Ich wollte nie mehr einen Fehler machen, der einen Freund oder sogar meinen zukünftigen Bräutigam das Leben kosten würde. Niemals mehr! Das hatte ich mir geschworen und ich konnte dieses Versprechen nicht brechen. Ich hätte mich sonst selbst belogen. Also musste ich die beiden beschützen. Aber auch Angst breitete sich in mir aus. Mein Herz schlug schneller als sonst und ich sah Van ängstlich an. Er sah in meine Augen und meinte traurig: „Du hast Angst um uns. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich bin wie ein Bruder für dich und Takuya ist dein zukünftiger Bräutigam. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich habe auch Angst. Hitomi und ich sind zusammen und doch kann ich sie nicht beschützen. Tamara, ich wünschte du hättest manchmal einen Rat für mich!" Ich tröstete ihn liebevoll und streichelte über seine Wange. Dann strich ich durch sein schwarzes Haar und lächelte ihn an. Wir verstanden uns blind und ich wusste, dass Van mir vertraute. Doch eines war mir nicht bewusst. Wie sollte alles weitergehen? Das war eine wichtige Frage. Doch die Angst überwog alles.


End file.
